


Unknown reunion

by Zephyr (Newsboyhat)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsboyhat/pseuds/Zephyr
Summary: Thank you all so much for reading.<3
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	Unknown reunion

When Link was 4 years old he stood with his week old sister Areia cradled in his arms watching as their father buried their mother and placed her headstone in a small alcove he had built into the side of the cliff, newly planted swift violets already clinging to the wall. Father had decided to bury her right by the small pond that ran underneath the bridge to their house. Right next to the big tree she loved to read under and occasionally (when father wasn't around to scold them for using weapons improperly) where she taught Link to shoot fish out of the water with his bow. He moved to clutch his sister tighter and pressed his forehead to the top of her head. Their father's heartbroken cries quickly drowning out his own. 

When Link was 8 years old he stood behind a 4 year old Areia while their father said a quick goodbye to their mothers grave and a simple prayer to the goddess for safe travel. Father had been invited to visit Zora's Domain and he had decided to bring Link with him. The trip meant as an example of what his knight training would be like. Which meant leaving a few days early so they could drop Areia off with a family friend in castle town. His sister began leaning to the side barely awake since father had woken them up at dawn for this. Hopefully she'd be able to sleep once they set off down the road their father never insisted she stay awake while traveling like he did with Link when he was her age and for that Link was grateful. He gently nudged her awake and together they waited.

When Link was 12 years old he stood in front of his mother's headstone with a sword clutched in his arms. His Father stood behind him, his hands heavy on Links shoulders while he told mother the same story the sheikah monks had told him only days ago about how Link was supposedly destined to save Hyrule from an ancient evil how he had stood before the King and Princess Zelda and was given the title of Hero. Link heard a muffled noise next to him and saw Areia standing there sobbing with her face buried in her pet cuccos feathers. He knew she wasn't crying for their mother; she was crying because Link was about to leave to go and live at the military training camp and most likely once he graduated would be moved into a room at Hyrule castle; she was crying because they both knew he wouldn't be coming home for a long time. No matter how much he wanted to go over to her the pressure of his father's hand on his shoulders and the weight of the sword in his arms kept him rooted in place. Link went back to staring straight ahead holding the sword more tightly, desperately wishing it was his sister instead. 

When Link was 17 he sat in his room at the castle writing a letter to his family to apologize and to explain that he wouldn't be able to come to Hateno next weekend and visit his mother. Princess Zelda had been sneaking out of the castle far too often recently for Link to be allowed anytime off. He was mid-way through recounting a battle with a vicious lynel that led to the owner of Lon-lon ranch gifting Link a rather intelligent horse named Epona. When the door to his room was suddenly thrown open and an out of breath soldier stumbled in reporting to him that the princess had yet again disappeared from the castle grounds and that she was to have been last seen heading in the direction of Gerudo town in an area where several members of the yiga clan had recently been spotted. Link spared a quick moment to quickly fold the letter to his family and place it in his nightstand before grabbing the master sword and rushing out the door to the stables. Maybe he could finish the letter once he returned with the princess, if not his family would be visiting castle town in a few months anyway, staying during the week of the princesses birthday he'd apologize to them then. They'd understand of course that his duty to the king came first.

Wind was acting strange and he had been ever since the group of heroes arrived at Wilds home in Hateno 3 days ago. Oddly quiet their youngest hero spent the first 2 days on his own withdrawn despite the others attempt to include him in any daily chores or conversation. It was on the evening of the 2nd day that Warrior mentioned trying to speak to Wind the next morning only to be dissuaded from the idea by Twilight. The ranch hand seemed sad when he cryptically explained that he knew the reason for Winds odd behavior and if the sailor wanted time to himself they should respect that. Needless to say the following day they were all pleasantly surprised when Wind approached them asking to borrow Wild from them for a while for a private conversation. 

"I found something the day we got here that I think you should see. " Wind said quietly as he led Wild away from the house past the stable and down the steep hill towards Firly pond. When they got to the base of the hill Wild saw that the small tree along with part of the thick cluster of Swift violet vines that grew up the cliff had been cut away to reveal an alcove with…Wild glanced questioningly at the young hero standing beside him. Wind simply looked back up at him and asked "Can you tell me what they say? You know your hylian is the hardest to read."

Wild nodded and slowly made his way up to the alcove, and the 3 headstones that sat in it. The wall of swift violet vines that had grown in front of the alcove did a well enough job of preserving the headstones, the writing on them was only slightly faded. Wild began reading them aloud tracing his finger underneath the writing as he did. "Cadman A loyal knight of hyrule and dedicated father. He died at age 45 100 years ago. Nilsa A cherished wife and a devoted mother. She died at age 33 113 years ago." Wild paused for a moment when he reached the 3rd headstone before reading "Areia A beloved daughter. Died at age 13 100 years ago."

Taking a few steps back away from the alcove he turned to Wind surprised to see him staring at Wild with vague hope in his eyes. "What's wrong Wild, did you know them?"

Maybe he was seeing things but Wild could swear Winds eyes were flickering behind him as he asked that. Wild resisted the urge to look over his shoulder if something really was there he would have heard it. Instead he smiled sadly at Wind and said "No, I don't think I did. Bolson told me about how my house used to be owned by one of hyules knights. It's good to know both he and his family had a proper burial. Why don't you go back to the house sailor. I actually think I might stick around awhile to pray and pay my respects." Walking back up to the alcove Wild closed his and clasped his together not at all startled and smiling slightly when he heard Wind move to join him.

When Wild was 117 he stood with his little brother and prayed for a family he didn't know. It would be over a year until he visited the graves again shaken and distraught. After digging through the rubble of his old room at Hyrule castle and finding a crumbling half finished letter tucked away in a nightstand. 

At 118 Link stood alone and said a final goodbye to his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading.<3


End file.
